Inuyashomaru
by ratty-queen-loves-inuyasha
Summary: Chapter 7 coming tonight!
1. Let Sleeping Demons Lie

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I _do_ own the demon Leah who places a curse on the brothers.

Chapter 1: The demon who woke on the wrong side of the battle field

"Draw your sword Inuyasha. My patience grows thin." Came the silky voice of Lord Sesshomaru. He was engaged in yet another battle with his hated half demon half brother over the Tetsusaiga, a sword heirloom from their demon father, the great Inutaisho of the Western lands.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? It wasn't enough for you to inherit the lands of our father, but now you crave what you can't even touch? And you dare to call _me_ stupid? Just give it up already! You can't win!" was Inuyasha's reply.

While continuing to argue, neither of the brothers sensed the presence of a very strong, and soon to be very angered, demon that was mere yards from the clearing in which the brothers had ceased yelling at each other and had now taken fighting stances, each with his own sword drawn.

****

IN THE WOODS

The beautiful and powerful young demoness Leah was sleeping in a tree near a clearing when she heard yelling coming from the clearing near which she had decided to sleep. At first, the sounds of battle invaded her dreams turning it into a horrible nightmare of a battle scene from which she was unable to escape. Then, as the sounds drew nearer, she awoke with a start to realize that the sounds were real and very nearby.

Since she hadn't slept for a week and was in dire need of rest, she was very angry at being disturbed. Silently, she stalked towards the clearing where a battle met her eyes.

'I have been awoken from a peaceful slumber for this? Two brothers fighting? Why can siblings not get along? I'll teach them!' she thought angrily as she made her presence known.

****

ON THE BATTLEFIELD

All action ceased suddenly as a beautiful young demoness stepped lightly from the bushes on the edge of the clearing. Her posture alone displayed much authority and demanded much respect.

"You brothers have made a grave mistake." She stated while gesturing at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You have awoken me from a peaceful slumber for a silly battle? You shall now pay."

The air around her glowed and eerie green and gold and the wind picked up her hair as her eyes became glazed and she began to chant, "Let reality from my words become. May these two brothers now become one. A lesson here needs to be taught to the two that once battled and fought. May the powers of the ones above let my curse be broken only by brotherly love!"

Suddenly, she was gone and they were left alone again in the clearing...

I will end my prologue here. I am too tired to continue. Please review. If you do not like it, please do not be rude. The key to a good review is constructive criticism. Let me know.


	2. together forever

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, own Leah the demoness who places a curse on the two brothers.

Recap of the last chapter

"You brothers have made a grave mistake." She stated while gesturing at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You have awoken me from a peaceful slumber for a silly battle? You shall now pay."

The air around her glowed and eerie green and gold and the wind picked up her hair as her eyes became glazed and she began to chant, "Let reality from my words become. May these two brothers now become one. A lesson here needs to be taught to the two that once battled and fought. May the powers of the ones above let my curse be broken only by brotherly love!"

Suddenly, she was gone and they were left alone again in the clearing...

Chapter 2: Together forever

"Who the was that?" Inuyasha demanded. He was thoroughly pissed because not only had he gotten distracted from his fight and left himself open to a surprise attack, but now this strange demoness had come and placed a curse on he and his brother. Could things get any stranger?! According to fate, they very well could.

"I am unaware as to who that was. I am, however, aware that your distraction from battle was very foolish and will prove to be your downfall. Now die." stated the apparently unfazed Lord Sesshomaru as he sped into an attack that drove his clawed fist strait through Inuyasha's stomach. The great demon lord of the western lands didn't know that his attack was very foolish and would prove to be his downfall.

Suddenly, both were surrounded by the same eerie green light that had earlier surrounded the demoness that had cursed them. Her words echoed through the woods in a soft whisper that floated on the wind, dancing through the trees and playing with the demons hair.

_Let reality from my words become. May these two brothers now become one. A lesson here needs to be taught to the two that once battled and fought. May the powers of the ones above let my curse be broken only by brotherly love!_

It started as a whisper, then grew steadily louder to the soft voice of the demoness until she herself appeared in front of them. She froze them both where they were and gently pushed the great demon lord away from his half brother and stood them both upright and next to each other. She put a rosary on each of them with half of a heart shaped pendant on each. "Only when you learn to work as one will the two halves come together and set you free from my spell. Good luck." With that, she disappeared in a flash of green light.

As soon as she was gone, the two brothers became unfrozen. "Why the couldn't I move?!" they asked in unison. They looked at each other and noticed that they were being drawn together by some inexplicable force. At a great speed too. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were all watching from the sidelines and all closed their eyes at the moment of impact, expecting to hear a loud collision. None came. When they opened their eyes, all that could be seen was a floating ball of green light. Suddenly, with a great flash, the ball disappeared and was replaced by a body floating gently toward the ground. Everyone ran toward it, fearing the worst. The worst they had in mind didn't even come close to what they saw when they reached the body.

Okay. This seems like a good enough place to leave a cliff-hanger. I have decided that I will write short chapters to begin with, just to see if anyone likes my story. If not, I will remove it and start another. Please review and let me know that someone cares. :: gives puppy eyes to audience :: I will continue if I get at least 5 reviews. It's my first story and I have never had reviews before. I always wondered how it felt to know that someone cares enough about your story to read it and let you know what they think. Thanks, and farewell! (Can anyone tell me which episode I quoted that from?)


	3. Inuyashomaru is born

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Leah the demoness and 4 dogs, 5 cats, 5 rats, 2 mice, 2 birds, 17 goldfish, 6 beta fish, 3 catfish, 7 cleaner fish, and 3 guppies.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I am glad you liked it. It would seem that you are all anxious to know what he looks like. It's called suspense people. I do that. I will respond to reviews at the end of this chapter because I hate when people put them at the beginning. Then you just have to scroll through them all until you find the story! Very annoying. Read on!

Chapter 3: Inuyashomaru is born

"Oh...my...AIEEEE!" screamed Kagome. "ARGH! Stop caterwauling in my ear!" (a/n can anyone tell me what book and scene I quoted that from?)

"Um... guys, before you go yelling at Kagome, you might want to see yourselves. Or should I say, yourself?" Sango said.

"What do you mean woman?" asked the new man prying himself from the ground.

"I mean, look in this mirror." She replied, holding up a full-length mirror that Kagome has persuaded Inuyasha to bring. How or why she did it, no one may ever know.

The man turned to face the mirror...and gasped at what he saw. "Th..that's not _me_ is it?!" he stammered. (very o.o.c. for Sesshomaru I know, but he is now partly Inuyasha so deal with it)

The person looking back at him was taller than Inuyasha, but slightly shorter than Sesshomaru. He had long silver hair and puffy bangs. His eyes were like that of Sesshomaru, as were the markings on his face. The crescent moon was still on his forehead, and so were the stripes on his cheeks, however, he also had Inuyasha's ears. He wore red silk with fibers from the fire rat haori for protection. He had three swords. Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tojikin (sp.?) He also had Sesshomaru's fluffy thing. He also had Inuyasha's rosary.

"What's your name?" Shippo asked. "Inuyasha!" yelled Inuyasha's half at the same time Sesshomaru's half said "Sesshomaru". Together, it sounded like "Inuyashomaru."

(random authors note: I have a new kitten in my lap that I named Sesshomaru and she is purring! Adorable!")

"Whoa," said Miroku. "That is a really long name. Don't expect _me_ to write it on your birth certificate!" (o.o.c. for Miroku, I know. Sry)

"So you are half Inuyasha and half Sesshomaru, right?" asked Sango. "It would seem that way." Said the Sesshomaru half of Inuyashomaru. Sango grinned and got an evil look in her eyes. She walked up to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. "You think it will work?" Kagome asked, still slightly dazed. "Of course! If he's half and half, it would have to work!" "Okay, I'll try it." said Kagome.

"Try what?" asked Inuyashomaru. "SIT" said Kagome. Inuyashomaru was pulled face first into the ground. "It works Sango." "good, now you can restrain him if he becomes really dangerous." Replied Sango, implying the Sesshomaru half.

****

INSIDE INUYASHOMARU'S MIND

Sesshomaru: What just happened?

Inuyasha: The rosary pulled us down because it was meant to restrain me.

Sesshomaru: Why?

Inuyasha: I tried to kill Kagome and take the Shikon No Tama from her. Long story.

Sesshomaru: What kind of idiots tries to kill their own mate?! And for some stupid pebble?!

Inuyasha: HEY! SHE AIN'T MY MATE! And the Shikon isn't just any pebble you moron! It could make me a full demon!

Sesshomaru: I am aware of that. I am not aware, however, of how the rosary got onto your neck!

Inuyasha: Kaede-baba put it on me and told Kagome to choose the word of subjugation. She chose 'sit'. Now, when she says 'sit' the next thing I know I am kissing the dirt.

Sesshomaru: Interesting. This happens every time?

Inuyasha: Yeah. It sucks.

Sesshomaru: Does it only work when Kagome says it?

Inuyasha: Yes, thank Kami!

Sesshomaru: Too bad. If it worked for other people, I could have used it against you in battle.

Inuyasha: HEY! THAT'S FIGHTING LIKE A COWARD!

Sesshomaru: And what would you know about fighting like a coward?

Inuyasha: ........

Sesshomaru: That's what I thought.

****

OUTSIDE OF INUYASHOMARU'S MIND

"Stupid baka..." muttered Inuyashomaru.

TBC.

Okay, I am gonna leave it here. I went to bed at 3am, woke up at 5am, went to sleep again at 7am, and woke up again at 1 pm. I need to eat. See you all next chapter. What kind of attacks does Inuyashomaru have? All will be revealed next chapter when Inuyashomaru goes head to head with a powerful demon.

Now to respond to reviews!

Amber-Immortal: thank you! I was actually going to put that in my story. I can't tell you what happens, but I will tell you that it is extremely funny.

Dark Miko Kagome: I completely agree. I have even drawn a few pictures of what he will look like. I must say, he looks better with each new drawing. You can try your own drawing when i describe him in this chapter.

DarklessVasion: Sorry, wrong episode. Keep trying though! Its in an earlier episode than that. CHOCOLATE BROWNIES TO WHOEVER CAN TELL ME WHAT EPISODE I QUOTED IN CH 2! And i have only seen up to episode 60. I WANNA SEE THEM ALL! :: cries ::

HealerAriel: Thank you. It will be. I promise. :: laughs maniacally until she chokes ::

Rykokitty: LOL, I knew it was evil to leave a cliffy. I was gonna make more, but it was 3 in the morning and I was working on zero sugar. Bear with me.

sesshygirl22: I will try to make a new chapter every day while i am visiting my daddy. After that, it may take a little longer because I don't have a computer at my moms apartment, so i would have to go to the computer lab. They don't like kids.

Culebra: I will try to make my chapters longer now that I have some reviews for inspiration. Keep it up everyone! Thanks!


	4. The first battle is always the hardest

DISCLAIMER: I am sad to report that I do not own Inuyasha and Rumiko Takahashi is not willing to give him to me. Perhaps I can bribe her with Pixy Stix. Or perhaps I can join my body with hers and have joint custody of him! Hmmm......

A/N: Thank you Night Genie for telling me that the replacement symbols I added weren't working. I didn't know because for some strange reason, my computer would not allow me to read my own story. Also, thank you all for your reviews. I am proud to announce that I got a total of 13 reviews. I would have liked to have about 15, but 13 are close enough. You all seem to love it, so here's more Inuyashomaru for 'ya! Oh, and if the characters are a little o.o.c., they are supposed to be that way. It makes it funny. To me anyway. I have a strange sense of humor. Now on to the story!

Chapter 4: The first battle is always the hardest

While the conversation was going on in his head, Inuyashomaru was too busy to sense a fast approaching demon. A demon that had many shards of the Shikon jewel. A demon hated by all that met him. A demon...named Naraku.

It was the sudden echo of evil laughter floating on the wind and dancing around the trees that finally caught his attention. Every person present took a fighting stance except for Shippo, who decided to hide out in Kagome's backpack, and a figure hiding in the bushes and covering its presence with powerful magic. (100 points to whoever can guess who it is! And also, what's with the 'ku ku' for Naraku's laughter I read in most stories? I've never heard Naraku laugh so I wouldn't know what it sounds like)

"What do we have here?" Naraku sneered at Inuyashomaru while obviously sizing him up to see if he would be a challenge. "Naraku..." growled Inuyashomaru. "What business do you have here?" he demanded. "Just to take your Shikon shards and kill you." Naraku replied calmly, almost as though it was an every day occurrence and they were having a normal conversation between business partners.

"Leave now and there will be minimal damage done to your pathetic excuse for a body. Stay, and prepare to die." growled a thoroughly pissed Inuyashomaru in a voice so low and menacing, it could only be heard by those with demonic hearing. Naraku just laughed again. "Come get me." He taunted. "You know you can't take me down." said Naraku as a swarm of demons appeared behind him.

****

INSIDE INUYASHOMARU'S MIND

Inuyasha: Oh man! There has got to be five thousand demons out there! Not even Tetsusaiga could save us in time! What are we gonna do?!

Sesshomaru: Just shut up for a minute and let me think! Wait! I have an idea! You are half of Inuyashomaru and your cursed rosary still worked, right?

Inuyasha: Yeah? And it still hurt! What does that have to do with it though?

Sesshomaru: Don't you get it you fool? If you are one half, then that means that I am the other half! I can transform into a demon! We can fight in my demon form!

Inuyasha: Do you really think it will work? You didn't stand a chance against me in it when we were battling for Tetsusaiga. Naraku is stronger than me, though I hate to admit it. what makes you think you can take him on?

Sesshomaru: He is only a stupid half-breed, much like yourself. Together, we are one and one half demon. We are three times what he is! It's worth a try at least.

Inuyasha: Feh. Whatever. We can try it. I've always kind of wondered what it was like to be in a true dog-demon form. But thats the only reason i'm doing it. not because you were right or anything. I could have thought of that myself. With a little time.

Sesshomaru: just shut up and let me begin the transformation.

Inuyasha: Feh. Whatever.

****

OUTSIDE OF INUYASHOMARU'S MIND

Inuyashomaru closed his eyes. His body began to shrink until it was just a ball of light. The ball of light began to zoom all around the battlefield and finally slammed into the ground in a great cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, a large form could be seen. A long loud howl filled the air and an enormous black paw stepped out. The battle was ready to begin.


	5. No More Naraku and the Cursed Monk and S...

Chapter 5: No More Naraku and The Cursed Monk and Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Everyone stared up in awe at the enormous black and white dog standing in front of them. It looked exactly like Sesshomaru in his demon form, except it was 3 times larger and had black paws, ears, and tail. He looked down with at Naraku and began growling and drooling acid.

"_Are you prepared to go to hell Naraku?" _Growled Inuyashomaru. "Just try it and it shall be the last thing you ever do." Sneered Naraku.

Inuyashomaru lunged at Naraku who in turn put up a miasma of poison. Inuyashomaru started spitting poison and acid at the barrier and it melted away.

Naraku stood there dumbfounded that someone had broken his miasma with so little effort. He suddenly grinned and said, "I see that you are quite a formidable foe. Sorry to disappoint you if you had thoughts of killing me. I only continue to grow in power. You are amusing however, so I will allow you to try until I grow tired of you. Then I shall simply kill you." He began to glow and put up a large barrier that was killing every living thing inside it except Naraku.

Inuyashomaru tried spitting acid at the barrier, clawing at it, biting it, and even jumping on top of it trying to pop it. It did not work.

**Inside Inuyashomaru's Mind**

_Inuyasha: Damn! He's put up a barrier so strong, not even your acid can disintegrate it! What are we_ _gonna do?_

_Sesshomaru: I'm not...WAIT! I know what we are to do! Your woman, Kagome was it? She possesses_

_amazing priestess powers, does she not? I have seen what her sacred arrows can do. They_

_reversed the Tetsusaiga's transformation. Her arrows can pierce through practically_

_anything! I inherited telepathic powers from father. I will send her a message and tell her_

_what to do._

_Inuyasha: Fine. It won't hurt her will it?_

_Sesshomaru: Not at all. I give you my word and my word is my bond._

**Outside Inuyashomaru's Mind**

Inuyashomaru's eyes glowed red briefly. Kagome's brain began to tingle and she heard a voice in her head. It was the silky and cold voice of the lord of the western lands. He told her to remain calm because everything was alright. This was not something Lord Sesshomaru wished to do, but he had no choice but to calm the young miko if he wanted his plans to succeed. It would not do to for her to give away to Naraku that they were hatching a plan. _Listen to me young miko. Everything is alright. I have a plan. I need you to shoot a sacred arrow into the barrier while I distract Naraku. Then I will destroy him. You are the only one with enough power to destroy the barrier. Shoot when I tell you, alright? Not before or it will ruin the plan._

Inuyashomaru lunged at the barrier once again while Naraku sat inside sipping his tea and watching Inuyasha try fruitlessly to break through the barrier This lasted for a few minutes. Suddenly Kagome's brain began to tingle once more. _Now miko. Shoot it now!_

Kagome shot her arrow at the barrier behind Naraku. The barrier began to dissolve quickly and as soon as it was completely gone, while Naraku had turned to look at Kagome, Inuyashomaru charged and tore the baboon pelt to shreds. No tentacles appeared. This was the real Naraku. Naraku was finally dead.

Suddenly Miroku grasped his cursed hand and fell to his knees whimpering. Everyone ran over to find the cause of the monk's discomfort. Miroku pulled the prayer beads off his hand and removed the cloth. Everyone watched the kazaana shrink and fill in until it was no more. "Praise Buddha! You're healed!" cried Sango. "Why Sango my dear, I didn't know you cared so much!" said the monk as his newly healed hand wandered joyously towards Sango's bottom of its own accord.

Veins popped on Sango's head as she smacked Miroku with her boomerang. "You'll need much more than magic to save you if you try any of that again!" she warned.

"Oh my dearest Sango, won't you please bear my child?" Miroku asked. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD! GET OVER IT YOU LECHER!" Sango shrieked. "But why not?" asked the monk. "Because you ask that same stupid question to every girl you meet! You have no sense of commitment!" she said. "Dear Sango, you know I have eyes only for you my sweet. The only reason I asked the other women to bear me a child was because I was cursed and needed a child to carry on my mission if I failed, but you refused! Who else was I supposed to ask? Now that I am healed, I want to settle down and have a family. You are the only woman I want that future with, do you understand? I love you Sango!" he said to her with his eyes full of love and joy. "Miroku, I have never seen this side of you before! I love you too! I always have! I just didn't love what you were doing. I would love to have a future with you, but only if you promise me one thing."

"Anything dearest Sango! I would promise you the world if it would make you happy and mine! Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you! Just say the word and its yours!" cried the love struck monk. "All I want is for you to promise that you will never ever act perverted around another woman as long as you live. That means no groping!" she told him. "Of course my dearest. Didn't I just tell you that I have eyes only for you? I mean every word of it. I love you Sango and I want to marry you! I don't know how I could live without you!" "Of course I will marry you! I love you Miroku!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him with all her might. Then Miroku woke up. (Just kidding)

TBC (or not. depending on my reviews)

also, would you all please read my other story, "Waterskiing Sesshomaru" PLEASE! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW BOTH OF MY STORIES!


	6. Brother My Brother

Ok. Ratty Queen here again! I finally have time to sit down and finish this chapter. I had finished it once already and was waiting to get some disks so I could save it and load it to my PC, but then I moved in with my dad and my step-dad wouldn't let me take the laptop with me. So I get to start all over again! Oh well, there were some things I didn't like about my last ending anyway. Read on!

Chapter Six: Brother my Brother

A sudden rustle in the bushes ripped all their attention away from the happy couple in front of them. Out from the bushes stepped none other than Leah, the demoness who had cursed them. "Congratulations on defeating one of the greatest evils this world has ever known. You worked together to accomplish your goal, however, the heart halves did not join, therefore, you will remain joined. There is something you two haven't worked out between yourselves yet, and before you can be separated, you need to figure it out and solve it." She looked at them sternly.

Inuyashomaru leapt at her, claws extended, ready to kill. She flicked her wrist and he was frozen midair, held in a binding spell. "Ah yes, before I forget, there is one little problem I have not told you about yet. It involves the spell I cast on you. Unfortunately for you, the spell I used was one of my own creations, and therefore, I am the only one who can remove it, should you fail to join the halves. Also, unbeknownst to me, the type of magic I was using places a time limit on the spells victims. In other words, if you two don't join the halves of the heart before the time runs out, you will be stuck like that forever." She grinned sheepishly.

"And what, wench, is the time limit?" demanded a very pissed of demon. His rage was growing by the second at this impudent wench who dared intrude in their lives and disrupt it so much. "Well, heh, actually…" she sweat dropped and looked at him sheepishly. "Wench! You will tell this Sesshomaru immediately, or face your inevitable destruction!" He roared at her. (A/n yes, sesshy has taken control this time mmmmmmmm sesshy! You can take control of me anytime! lol) She cringed inwardly, but refused to show him that he intimidated her even a tiny bit. "Calm down boys. I know when it ends, but therein lies the problem. You only have six days." She sweat dropped and took an involuntary step back as Inuyashomaru eyes flashed blood red. "What did you just say wench!" he demanded in a voice so low, only those present with demon hearing could catch it. "Uh, I said you have six days until the spell becomes permanent" she said. "Did I st-st-stutter?" she grinned at them while inwardly berating herself for taunting the demons that would doubtless destroy her once the spell had been broken.

Inuyashomaru's rage at her attitude gave him impossible strength and he burst forward from the binding spell, instantly grabbing her by the throat and holding her above the ground against a tree. "You have no idea the graveness of the mistake you have just made," he snarled lowly in her ear so that only she could hear it. He growled deeply, his eyes flashing dangerously as his eyes ran over her lithe form, something in his eyes flashing before they snapped back to hers. She glared back at him with such tenacity that he raised her higher, pulling her away from the tree that had been supporting her and just holding her in the air. She gasped for air and grabbed his arm, her claws digging fiercely into the flesh. "Let…….. me …….DOWN…….. you bastard!" she choked out as he glared angrily and tightened his grip a bit more, his claws digging into the flesh, puncturing it as poison seeped into her veins. Her face began to flush from lack of oxygen and her eyes started to roll back in her head. Her last sight before losing consciousness was a hand coming toward her face.

Buwahahahahahaha! I end it here! Well, this chapter anyways….if you people want me to update more, you can email me and tell me that I have been forgetting my Inuyashomaru story. 


End file.
